generatorrexfandomcom-20200223-history
Rebecca Holiday
Genius-level intellect Marksmanship Hand-to-hand combat skills 2.15, "A Family Holiday" |relations = Beverly Holiday (sister) |allies = Rex Salazar, Agent Six, White Knight, Bobo Haha, Noah Nixon, Feakins |enemies = Dr. Moses, Van Kleiss, Black Knight |weapons = Providence gun Grappling hook Providence pistol Machete}} Dr. Rebecca Holiday is Providence's chief research officer, 2.16, "Exposed" a position she earned due to her expertise in nanotechnology. Along with Agent Six, she's responsible for taking care of Providence's secret weapon, Rex. She takes her job very seriously, constantly monitoring Rex to ensure his safety. History Early Life In the early days of Providence, Holiday served as a medical assistant to Dr. Fell. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" It is implied that Holiday joined Providence in exchange for the guarantee of her sister's safety, who was an incurable E.V.O. 1.04, "Lockdown" However, she was greatly opposed to Providence's protocol for handling E.V.O.s, which was to contain or destroy them. Although she had no authority in the matter, she believed there was another alternative—finding a cure. One day, Six discovered Rex, who had the ability to cure E.V.O.s. Six presented Rex to Holiday, who was overjoyed with the discovery, but promised with Six to not tell White Knight, who was crazed with killing E.V.O.s. Later, White Knight was mysteriously able to get her to confess, and locked her in a cage to prevent being stopped. Dr. Fell was later fired by Providence following his attempt to dissect Rex and was soon replaced with Dr. Holiday. Season One :Main article: History of Rebecca Holiday (First Season) Season Two :Main article: History of Rebecca Holiday (Second Season) Season Three :Main article: History of Rebecca Holiday (Third Season) Personality Holiday is the polar opposite of Agent Six, as she is much more in-tune with her emotions. Although she can be short-tempered and stubborn at times, she is a deeply caring person. Her stubbornness can also lead to determination, for example she even attached neural shockers to her forehead to shock herself awake every time she dozed off in order to find a solution. 1.18, "Plague" Holiday is also not afraid to speak her mind in front of her superiors, especially when she believes she has a better solution to a problem. 1.16, "The Swarm" She is also a very empathetic person. She's frequently expressed concern over the fact that Providence views Rex only as a weapon, and not as a sixteen year old teenager. She repeatedly tries to convince Six to try to relate to Rex, as she understands what he goes through with his amnesia and the pressure put on him by Providence. After the six month gap she became considerably more aggressive and stern, as she threatened people more often and was much more trigger-happy with her weapons. Physical Appearance Rebecca has bright green eyes and dark brown hair, which is usually tied up in a high formal bun for working purposes. She is usually seen wearing a white lab coat, an orange turtle-necked top, a gray skirt, and black knee-high boots. She has a slim, curvaceous figure and is of average height. According to Five, Holiday is more beautiful than Six let on and she's been called beautiful on various occasions. Prior to Rex's arrival and her chief placement at Providence, she wore her hair down. She had a longer, more closed, white lab dress and she also wore earrings along with the same boots. When out on the battlefield, she wears a black and white jumpsuit similar to that of standard Providence soldiers. She also has a space suit which she wore at the space station in order to complete her tasks. 1.14, "Gravity" When attending a formal party, she wore a light blue formal gown, light blue shoes, gold jewelry, and a navy blue shoulder bag. In the future, Holiday switched her attire changed from her usual, professional lab uniform to a new adventurer type. She appears to have kept her orange turtle neck shirt, but wears a dark grey vest over it. She has sleeves/gloves that go a little past her elbows. On her waist is a dark brown utility belt, and she wears dark colored pants with knee-high boots. 3.02, "Crash and Burn" Powers and Abilities * Intelligence: Doctor Holiday is an expert on nanotechnology and ecology, due to her being chief research officer of Providence. Her intelligence allows her to quickly piece together facts and figure out solutions to problems with ease. With her constant monitoring of Providence's actions, she's able to guide her group through clearly thought-out solutions. * Combat: Doctor Holiday possesses quick reflexes, as seen when she effortlessly dodged three E.V.O.s that Breach teleported into a Providence containment room. 1.08, "Breach" Additionally, Holiday is very capable with machinery and firearms. For example, when Six and Rex were about to be attacked by a massive E.V.O. in Abysus, she jumped in front of them while firing a gun at the E.V.O., causing the creature to back off. She is also shown to be highly accurate when firing. 1.15, "What Lies Beneath" Once while being restrained by one of Branden Moses' men, she easily fought him off and grabbed his gun shortly afterward. She has some skill in piloting Providence air crafts such as jets and scout ships. 1.06, "Frostbite" 1.16, "The Swarm" Relationships :Main article: Rebecca Holiday's relationships Appearances Trivia * Rex stated that Holiday likes to wear red shoes on Fridays. 1.12, "Rabble" However, in the episode "The Architect", she wears her normal black boots on Friday. * She is a lousy cook, as the cake she made for Rex's birthday was as hard as stone. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * Noah guessed her age at 28. 1.03, "Beyond the Sea" * She is a fast runner and capable of running in heels. Throughout the series. * Dr. Holiday has three Ph.D.s. 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * As a teenager, Holiday was never invited to the prom. 1.11, "Operation: Wingman" * Doctor Holiday was the first person who used the term E.V.O. (Exponentially Variegated Organism). 1.19, "Promises, Promises" * In Polish dubbing Rex addresses Holiday as "Holi" instead of "Doc". Generator Rex PL, 1.06, "Odmrozenie" * She is bad in front of a news crew, at least about her personal life. 2.16, "Exposed" * Rebecca's first name is revealed by Agent Six and is, from then on, more frequently used. 2.15, "A Family Holiday" * In Generator Rex: Agent of Providence, Rebecca is a non-playable character. * It's implied she knows Spanish to a level where she could tutor Rex. 2.11, "Without a Paddle" * Rebecca breaks the 4th wall by speaking to the audience in "Heroes United". * She is voiced by the same voice actor as Rex's mother, Violeta Salazar. References }} Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Humans Category:Scientists Category:Females Category:Rebecca Holiday Category:Former Providence members Category:Returned Providence Members